


Humanity's Son (2)

by iamisaac



Series: Lacking Humanity/Like Father, Like Son/Humanity's Son [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Humanity's Son (2)

Another time, another meeting. The same room, but Harry and Remus were aware that this time the Malfoys were watching, somewhere out of sight.

Lucius Malfoy’s voice, cold and deadly:

“You will obey orders. You will do exactly what I say. If one of you disobeys…” There was a sinister pause before he finished “the other will be killed.”

Remus wondered how someone like Malfoy, who didn’t care enough about any other person to risk his life for them, knew that the threat he has put forth was more powerful than any other; Harry, desperately, what was coming next. It was Harry’s question that was answered first, and all too soon.

Their eyes met, the same emotions mirrored in both: fear, anxiety, a plea for forgiveness. It’s this or die, and each told himself he was doing it for the other; to give the other a chance at life. So when Lucius instructed them to kiss, they did it, one taking a shaky step towards the other. And the instructions became steadily more intimate, and they followed them, too, until one was kneeling in front of the other, instructed to take his cock into his mouth.

And Harry did so, thinking Shit, Remus, please be hard… please stay hard, otherwise we’re so totally fucked…

And Remus, despairingly, as the mouth travelled up and down his shaft, hot and wet, thought Dear God, I’m enjoying this. What sort of twisted bastard am I? 

His breathing was ragged, trying not to fuck the other’s mouth, on the edge of orgasm by the time Lucius told them to stop.

And Harry shuffled backwards on his knees, while Remus turned away, hard and aching, knowing both watchers knew just how close he was to coming; praying that Harry did not.

But as they left the holding room, neither looked at the other.


End file.
